Pinga's Lost Way (series)
Characters *'Pinga' - Pinga, is a used character from Pingu and the hero. She misses her family at the beginning of the story. She has a few appearances. She will be the 2nd player in Pinga's Lost Way DS. *'Pinga's Family (Pingu, Mother, Father and Grandfather)' - Pinga's family that has losted at the beginning of the story. Pingu will be the player in Pinga's Lost Way DS. *'Robby the Seal, Bajoo and the Penguins' - The characters from Pingu but they miss Pinga until she gets home. *'Duke Eskimo' - The main villan appears in most games except for Pinga's Lost Way 2 and the spin-offs. *'Santa Claus' - The another main villan appears in Pinga's Lost Way 2 and Pinga's Lost Way Seasons (only in Christmas). He can sent presents during Christmas. *'Duke Flower' - The special villan that only appears in Pinga's Lost Way Sakura and Pinga's Lost Way Seasons (only in Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival). * List Games/Video Games Main Current *'Pinga's Lost Way' (Pingu: Order of the North Pole)- Pinga got tooked by Duke Eskimo to send to the North Pole. She has to find her way to get back to South Pole. *'Pinga's Lost Way 2' (Pinga and the Santa Claus) - Same as Pinga's Lost Way but now has a new villan called Santa Claus and with old levels. *'Pinga's Lost Way 3' (Pinga's Lost Way 3D) - Same as 1 and 2. Duke Eskimo is the main villan and he can took Pinga off. The old levels are back. *'Pinga's Lost Way 4' (Pinga's Lost Way Mileage) - Same as 1, 2 and 3. This time with all new levels. *'Pinga's Lost Way Seasons' (Pinga's Lost Way Holiday) - Unlike Angry Birds Seasons and Pinga Bird, Inc. Seasons, Pinga has tooked by a holiday villan to send to the holiday places. She has to find her way to get back to South Pole. It has many holiday levels. *'Pinga's Lost Way 64' - This game is the same as Pinga's Lost Way but can be only released in Microsoft Windows in 64-bit but not Nintendo 64. *'Pinga's Lost Way Sakura' - This game contains cherry bloosoms. Pinga has smell a tree and they fell into the Flower World by the Duke Flower! She has to find her way to get back to South Pole. *'Pinga's Lost Way in Space' (Pinga's Lost Way Galaxy) - Pinga has fell into space and Duke Eskimo is wearing a space suit. She has to find her way to get back to South Pole. *'Pinga's Lost Way DS' (Pingu's Lost Way) - The DS version with all new levels. This player Pinga replaces Pingu and Pinga will be the 2nd player. *'Pinga's Lost Way Wii' - The Wii version with all new levels. *'Pinga's Lost Way Facebook' - The Facebook version of Pinga's Lost Way with all new levels. *'Pinga's Lost Way Internet' - The Internet version that requires a Internet connection to play any Internet programs and run on this game and with all new levels. *'Pinga's Lost Way 4D' - The latest game with all new levels in 4D version! This game features 4 players (Pinga, Element Pinga, All-Powers Pinga and Rainbow Pinga), minigames and many more! * Planned *'Pinga's Lost Way Magic' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way in 8-bit' - TBA * Spin-Offs *'Pinga's Lost Way: All-Stars' - The first spin-off game with all stuff. Pinga has fell into another place or another world. *'Pinga's Lost Way: Fire Emblem' - Pinga has throwed into the hole machine to visit the Fire Emblem World and meets Marth, Roy and the characters of Fire Emblem but she has to find her way to get home to get back to South Pole and she will went to the nursery. *'Pinga's Lost Way: Hello! Project' - Pinga has throwed to the plane to visit Japan and she meets the members and fromer members of Morning Musume, etc. but she has to find her way to get home in a boat to get back to South Pole. *'Pinga's Lost Way: Rio' - Pinga has trapped in a cage to visit Rio de Janerio and meets Blu, Jewel and the characters of Rio but she has to find her way to get home in a plane to get back to South Pole. *'Pinga's Lost Way: Microsoft' - Pinga has throwed to the plane to visit USA and meets Bill Gates and the founders of Microsoft. She has to find her way to get home in a hot air balloon to get back to South Pole. This game can only released in Microsoft Windows (XP or higher). *'Pinga's Lost Way: Angry Birds' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Super Mario' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Sonic the Hedgehog' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Tiny Pets' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Play School' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Pokemon' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Banjo-Kazooie' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Elsword' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Kingdom Hearts' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Pretty Cure' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Minecraft' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Mother' (Pinga's Lost Way: Earthbound) - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Tom and Jerry' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Apple' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Shugo Chara' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Plants vs. Zombies' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Kirby' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Mega Man' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: The Wiggles' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Ice Age' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: The Legend of Zelda' - TBA *'Pinga's Lost Way: Donkey Kong' - TBA * Crossovers * Non-Game TV Shows *'Cosmic Honey Pinga' (Pinga Honey) - Pinga has fell into the North Pole. At the last episode, she has to find her way to get home to get back to South Pole. * Movies *'Dead and the Ghosts' - The movie that Pinga is a prisoner, killed by Wizpig cause she will sent to Hell. That's why is also a all-stars movie, scray movie and Pinga Bird's Lost Way movie. * Books/Comics *'Pinga Star: FE' (Pinga Star: First Editon) - Pinga walks all the way to the nursery but they fell to North Pole! She will find her way to get back to South Pole or she will die by Duke Eskimo? This is one of the books of Pinga's Lost Way series. *'Pinga Star: SE' (Pinga Star: Second Editon) - Pinga sleeps at the sled with a pillow and a towel but is too small to sleep and she slep in the bedroom. In the morning, she wake up to eat breakfast and Pingu's Mother has how Pinga teach to walk to the nursery but she tooked by Santa Claus and they went to boot camp! Would she swim all the way home or she will drowned? This is one of the books of Pinga's Lost Way series. * Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Used Fanseries